


Mai-HiME drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 19-Feb-2009; humor; 200 words.
> 
> For the [**31_days_exchnge**](http://31-days-exchnge.livejournal.com/) "my love for you is a mystery" prompt.
> 
> This contains ShizNat (duh). Reader discretion is advised.

Natsuki had reluctantly agreed to share lunch with Shizuru under the trees in a secluded corner of the school grounds.

After wolfing down her lunch, Natsuki tried to leave. "Thanks for the food I think I'd better be going now—"

Shizuru caught her wrist. "Won't you stay a few minutes, and rest after you've just eaten?"

"Well, OK." Natsuki sat back down. "I guess I wouldn't mind a little nap... uh..."

Shizuru crossed her legs and patted her lap, in an unspoken invitation that was not to be refused.

Natsuki gulped. Making sure no one else was near, she settled on her side and gingerly rested her head in Shizuru's lap.

She began to relax, despite herself. "Hey, Shizuru," she suddenly asked bluntly. "Why do you, um, like me so much?"

"I wonder," Shizuru said absently, as she stroked Natsuki's hair. "I admire your spirit... and I respect your intellect... 

"...but also, there's so many wonderful things I can do to you, after I've made you mine, completely and utterly, forever."

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru, and imagined that Shizuru's red eyes were on fire with lust. She trembled and whimpered.

Shizuro giggled. "Oh, you're so cute when you're terrified!"


End file.
